under the flowers
by Neon Renaissance
Summary: The one in which side romantic Hinata goes through a sort of coming of age story, and maybe everyone's in for the ride. AU, gradual Sasuhina. rtn!characters
1. Chapter 1

I am a very...lazy writer. Concrit appreciated. I don't know why a disclaimer is needed when this is a fan fiction site but... I do not own the sensation that is Naruto. Thank you to my lovely beta that is Juri.D.P.

::

under the flowers

i

and meet me there

::

Fridays are always the worst.

Fridays are doctor appointments and breathing tubes.

Fridays are therapists, prescription drugs, and anger management classes.

Fridays are dinners with her father and his new family – fresh faces, glossy hair, designer clothes, and no cancer.

Her father doesn't really love her; she doesn't think he ever has, but, for all the disappointments and aversions he's aimed towards her, there were times that he smiled at her – patted her head and called her his child. Those were the only times her lungs didn't hurt, and her heart beats regularly.

Saturdays she can live with.

Saturdays are when Sasuke has time away from his latest conquest – when Menma isn't swearing her head off – when her friends actually talk to her, and she doesn't seem so sick anymore.

Sundays, she resigns.

They are for church and half-assed prayers, tears and over dramatic performances from her mother and aunt.

They are for staring in the mirror and looking at pale skin – counting ribs, freckles, and a spine that defines itself on her back.

Mother says it's just a phase. She'll eat and laugh and fight people again. Her hair will grow – her skin will tan. You'll be alright, she says.

Hinata resigns.

The next day is a Monday; Mondays are bearable.

Mother is chipper as always; aunt Kurenai is aunt Kurenai and Hinata is not cussing because Monday is Wal-Mart day.

Grocery shopping is done on Mondays, dates are on the weekends, and Hinata just gets to see Gaara. She likes the way his hair looks like blood and the way his eyes shine like emeralds. Ita-mama says it's a crush. Hinata just really likes his face.

"You should talk to him," Kure-mama says.

Hinata glares long and hard as she loads the shopping cart with various cereal brands.

"It would be in your interest," she replies, "to reflect on the brevity of the situation."

Ita-mama just laughs.

Tuesday follows, and Tuesday is meant for sleeping in.

Tuesday is when she has no energy to leave bed, when the medicine has taken its toll and the pain killers are working and everything is fuzzy. It is also laundry day.

"I don't understand how a person whom leaves the house so irregularly can have so much laundry," Ita-mama had said. Hinata blinks, yawns, throws another shirt into the pile. Laundry day is the worst for mother.

Hours fly and it is Wednesday.

Wednesday is unimportant. It is the day before Thursday, the day after Tuesday – the middle of the week. Wednesday.

Thursday is what she waits for from Friday.

It is what she takes medicine for, what she lives for, what she loves. It is meant for karaoke and bar hopping and friends and parties. Thursday is the new Friday.

This Thursday is different. This Thursday, Sasuke calls.

"I can't make it today, Koneko," he begins. "Karin and I have plans we can't cancel. Maybe next week."

Menma has the same excuse:

"Sakura and I have this big date, you know. She might finally give me some."

She laughs along, pretends that the stinging in her eyes is from the new detergent mother uses – that the pain in her chest is from the cancer.

"Ah, sure thing man. Say hi to Kushina for me."

They speak again after a few weeks.

Thursday blows over, and it's Friday again.

::

Joshua from anger management gives her a headache. There are a few people who don't, but Josh is on another level.

She finds him too cheerful; she doesn't appreciate cheerful, and her oxygen tank whirs on. She feels like punching something. _And that's why you're taking these classes, Hinata._ Her fathers voice follows her everywhere now.

It's been two weeks – two Thursdays and one and a half Fridays – since she has spoken to either of her friends, and the voices in her head are getting louder and louder, screeching an hollering.

"Let's share something about ourselves with each other," Joshua from anger management says. Hinata thinks he has a death wish, talking like that with people who have anger to manage, but the voices are annoying and she's feeling nostalgic all of a sudden so she takes the first turn.

"This is a good start, Hinata," Joshua says.

Fuck you, she replies.

She stands, clearing her throat, hands on her hips.

"I'm Hinata. Seventeen, second year of university. Female."

She does not elaborate on the tubes in her nose or the Timberlands on her feet; she's just tired of being asked out by girls.

It's her father's car she sees when she leaves the building – shiny and new and expensive. He sits in the driver's seat, polished and handsome and nothing like the pale wreck she's turned out to be. A bastard child, he's called her. The voices are mere echoes.

"It's good to see you, Hinata," he says.

She knows he's lying by the way his smile is more of a grimace, and the hand he tries to hug her with settles for patting her shoulder. The oxygen tank settled by her feet whirs on, and there is a faint glint of resentment in his eyes as they train on the cylinder.

It's all she can take of his abject disapproval. It's not her fault she has cancer and her heart doesn't beat like it's supposed to. The sting at the back of her eyes returns, and she discreetly wipes at them with the back of her hand.

The drive is silent except for the beep of his phone and the classical music in the background. She doesn't look at him this time, just folds her arms and stares out the window. The city lights are bright, and the bags under her eyes are as heavy as the traffic on the streets.

He pulls up to his house, huge and as expensive as the rest of him. He's only brought her here once before, and she has known him for half her life. She swallow past the lump in her throat and squares her shoulders, she can do this because she's Hinata, and Hinata can do anything.

The inside of the house is just as grand as the outside, spiral staircases and grand foyers and priceless art she can't hope to touch. Hanabi is smiling as always, right next to her picture perfect mother, and Neji is just the icing on the cake. He walks forward and joins the picture, and she's left feeling like Voldemort, with a hand on her hip and a sigh on her lips. The greetings are just as awkward as she feels.

::

Friday night is spent in a guest room, and she can't for the life of her think why he wouldn't give her a room. She tells him this on Saturday morning as they sit for breakfast.

"Well, because you are never here." And whose fault is that? The twist in her lip is pronounced.

"You don't invite me over. But it's alright. You fuckers can have your room. What time am I leaving? Ita-mama must be waiting for me." Her plate is left untouched.

It's Saturday, and Menma and Sasuke haven't called, but it's alright because she has TV and Mountain Dew to keep her company. The only decent thing to watch is Shrek; half-way through, she's crying and she doesn't know why, but the tears won't stop. She is Hinata; Hinata is not supposed to cry.

She feels sick this Saturday.

Church the next day is full of meaningful prayers and she begs, on her knees and hands clasped, for Wal-Mart to have Fruitloops. When no one is looking, she closes her eyes tightly and asks for Menma and Sasuke to call – visit, text, anything. The voices are sweet now, like angels and harps and cinnamon buns. A light shines on her left, and she is left staring at an angel as everyone else says their 'Hail Mary's. She prays extra hard this time, even goes to confession, and when she checks again the seat is empty, and she is left feeling like she's more than hallucinating now.

Monday is spent loading Fruitloops into a shopping cart and staring at Gaara, who waves. She vows to always go to church.

On Tuesday, Ita-mama finds the laundry already ironed and folded. It's a miracle, and when she asks Hinata, the teenager snorts and denies and laughs at the implications. Her hands smell like fabric softener, and its Fruitloops and cake for dinner tonight, as per Hinata's request.

Wednesday wallows in particular Wednesdayness.

Thursday blooms and she flies a kite at the park. She doesn't really fly it, just ties the spool down as the wind picks the green dragon up and it glides in the air, long and pretty. She reads as it flutters in the wind, a book Sasuke had given her, and her Vans' toe in the grass.

There are girls looking at her again, and she supposes it's because of her short hair and baggy clothes, but dammit if she's not tired of their giggles and provocative looks. Three of them approach her – blond, brunette and one with grey hair – and their smiles are as catty as their clothing.

"You're cute"- giggle, giggle -"so we were wondering if we could have your number?"

The look she gives them is less than loathing.

"I'm a girl. No, I do not swing that way. Fuck this. I have boobs, okay? They are just really fucking tiny and I wear vests. Geez, give a bitch a break, for crying out loud. Fuck you even. Fuck all of you – well, except for you Miss. Blondie. You don't seem as ratchet as the other two. But seriously, I'm a girl. Flat chested and really thin. Gosh."

Her book is snapped shut, and the dragon is left soaring the skies.

::

It is still Thursday, and the food she orders at McDonald's is fit for five people. She plunks down on a chair in front of a shy blond girl, takes a big bite of burger, and scrutinises.

"I'm Hinata", she says in between mouthfuls.

"I-Ino", the girl replies.

"Well Ino, how would you feel about seeing a movie with me?"

::

Ino is an interesting person, if you get past all the stuttering and blushing; Hinata doesn't find herself wanting to punch her face. It's the beginning of a great friendship, she tells Ino.

Ino's friends are mildly annoying, but that's just because she can't stand people. She's willing to make an exception today. It's Thursday, after all.

Menma and Sasuke still haven't called, but it's alright because she has new friends, and, if she sees them, she might not resist punching the crap out of them. She slurps her drink loudly during opening credits, her phone vibrating in her pocket. It's Sasuke calling. She doesn't feel like talking to him just yet.

"H-Hinata-san, I-is this a d-date? "

"Dearest Ino"- slurp -"I don't swing"- slurp, slurp -"that way."

Chouji and Shikamaru fix her with puzzled gazes. She grins in return.

"My chest is just really flat."

::

That night is spent eating burgers and watching Transformers and animated vikings riding dragons.

Friday rolls over, and it's time for doctor appointments and therapists and Joshua from anger management. She spends the hour in contemplative silence and playing Gangster Hustle on her phone while Josh drones on about the benefits of controlling your temper.

"You might find yourself in a situation where you will want to hit someone," he says. "Count to ten and take deep breaths."

Hinata snorts and starts a gang war. Shoots a cop. Picks up a ho.

Her father is waiting outside again. She gets in the car without any arguments, and he fixes her with a small smile.

"You know I'm trying, right?"

"Yeah old man. Ita-mama told me to give you a chance. Besides, she has a date tonight. There'd be no one to cook for me. God knows I can't cook for shit."

"I'm...sorry about the guest room. I didn't know you'd want to live with us."

"I don't. I just have no where else to be this weekend."

"And those...friends of yours? The Uchiha and the Namikaze?"

"I don't really know, man. The fuckers bailed on me."

"Language, Hinata."

"Whatever, old man."

This time Hanabi gives her a grin, Hitomi graces her with a lipsticky kiss, and Neji's grin is slightly lecherous. Friday is not so bad anymore.

The room Hiashi shows her is pink with a pink bed and plushies and more pink. The smiles that lights up her face is pleasant.


	2. Chapter 2

hola. bet you weren't expecting an update this early. thank you to my lovely beta Juri.D.P. mwah.

to chibi beary; um... thank you. although the prospect of putting Gaara and Hinata together are appealing, this will be a Sasuhina. it just...takes time when dealing with playboy Uchiha's. and i hope it doesn't become a 'fault' type of story.

and to guest reviewer, thank you. wink wink.

Happy birthday my bae Sasuke! its a full blown out party on tumblr. bring out the weed and vodka, y'all. follow me on tumblr, itsneonsuns.

::

ii

welcome, they said welcome to the floor

::

Madara says, 'Help's Wanted', and Hinata takes the job.

It's a spur of the moment decision, and she hadn't even seen any ads near his office (maybe Fugaku had bribed him, she thinks), but she spends Saturday afternoon filling a desk with things that make her seem professional and placed her bonzai tree – dubbed Izuna – next to her PC.

It's a bit far-fetched, this acquired position as secretary, but it's a job nonetheless, and she has things to buy.

Madara slinks in, eyes crinkling in a smile ("I now have my lovely Hinata to work for me," he'd say), and her eyes narrow in undisguised apprehension.

A slinking Madara is a high Madara.

He throws an arm around her shoulders, because 'I'm twenty-one and need to enjoy it while it lasts', is his excuse. She laughs along at his jokes because Madara can be pretty funny, and he spends fifteen minutes giving her a run down of the job. It would have taken ten if he didn't laugh at the fact that she named her plant after his brother – 'It must be the Uchiha good looks', he wheezes out.

"Oh, Mikoto says dinner is at seven. Don't be late. You know how she gets with a frying pan."

She steps into the Uchiha villa because, yes, the house it that cool. Miko-mama gives her a warm hug, and a coat of red lipstick kisses all over her face (Hinata had made to wipe them before black eyes glared in threat. Touch them and die, they conveyed), and Hinata moves to give Fuga-papa a hug and an affectionate fist pump.

"I'm too cool for high fiving," he told her once.

Itachi walks in, stroking a cat, and Shisui follows not so far behind.

"What's with the plant?" he asks.

"This is Izuna," she indicates with a sweep of her hand. Itachi sweat drops because 'Look behind you, Hinata'.

She doesn't dare because, by the sound of the snickering and the smell of strong mouthwash, she knows it's Izuna.

She spends dinner keeping her glare trained on Izuna because Sasuke's not home to be glared at.

::

It's Sunday and Ita-mama spends fifteen minutes trying to get Hinata to where a dress.

"The Lord blessed you with great legs, Hinata," she says.

Hinata sits under her desk, in sweatpants and a plain shirt, because 'I have chicken legs, Ita-mama'.

"At least look decent, Hina," she tries.

"My sweatpants are decent enough," she says.

The drive is spent with Kure-mama gushing over her niece, and Ita-mama glaring and 'Next time you don't come, Hinata'. Hinata just prays to reach their destination without the car flipping over, and that's why Kure-mama should drive.

Her Vans drag on the carpet as she makes her way up the aisle, and its Holy Communion today. The nonalcoholic wine is a good enough substitute for what the rest of them drink.

::

Monday is no longer Walmart day, because being Madara's assistant is entertainment in itself.

She waters Izuna while a blond lady with killer legs and too high heels gives her coy looks. She blinks, and her oxygen cylinder whirs at her feet.

Red lips lift, sweeping into a smirk, and Hinata has Madara's number dialed in no time.

"Boss man, there's some model out here looking for you."

::

Sasuke and Menma call and knock and holler and shout, but the house lights are off, and Hinata's phone is on silent and-

"Where the fuck can she be?" Menma asks.

It's been a few weeks, four or five, give or take a few days, and they haven't seen Hinata since, and maybe it just might be affecting them more than they think.

Around ten, Menma gives up on waiting, with excuses of 'Kushina is gonna kill me if I'm late, man', and Sasuke sits on the porch and plays Drake.

Hinata shows up an hour later in her usual apparel, a glow in the dark Batman sign on her T-shirt, and the relief on his face is more than apparent.

She rolls her eyes and let's him in – "Wouldn't want you to die on my front porch." – and let's him take the guest room.

Hinata must be learning something from all those anger management classes because she clearly hasn't punched him yet.

::

Ita-mama steps in and finds Hinata and Sasuke folding and ironing clean laundry.

Her eyes water. "My babies are all grown up."

And some argument it's been; Hinata not picking up and Sasuke and Menma not calling enough, and she doesn't know where Karin and Sakura fit in the story, but they somehow do, and it doesn't matter because her babies are talking again.

She fits in a few kisses between her tears and sloppy hugs, and Hinata hands her some Tylenol.

"For the hangover you so apparently have," she says.

She drags herself up the stairs, and the sound of Hinata's fist smacking against Sasuke's face echoes over the whir of the washing machine.

She smiles, and 'My babies are all right'.

::

Hinata is five minutes late for work, and Madara gives her a raise.

"Because you actually bothered to arrive," he explains, and she accepts it with no more than a grin and a slightly raised eyebrow.

She stares at Izuna the Plant, waters him, drinks some coffee (decaf, of course), photocopies a few documents, delivers a few memes, and, at the end of the day, she only smacked Madara upside the head a few times.

"Don't stare up ladies' skirts, asshole pervert," she says. "Or next time my foot and your balls will be familiar with each other."

It's safe to say that Madara now sneaks peeks when she's not looking, because 'When the time comes, I'll need children, my lovely assistant'.

She finds Sasuke and Menma in the front yard, staring at a wall and laughing, plucking roses.

She punches and throws each of them inside the house and kicks them a few times. She's limited to the number of kicks she can deliver, so she makes them extra hard.

"So they can count," she says.

They just laugh and head to the kitchen, and maybe she should leave these fools for the company of Ino.

::

Ino calls Thursday night, and Hinata heads over to the movie theatre.

They watch something about a book of death, and Chouji gives her his gummy bears. Shikamaru mutters something along the lines of how sad and boring the movie is and falls asleep on her shoulder. Ino hides her face in Hinata's hoodie.

Neji picks her up. It's back to pink rooms and fending off her half brother's incestuous intentions, and 'Don't fucking touch me, Neji'.

Hiashi shakes his head from behind the newspaper he's occupied with at breakfast, and Hanabi and Hitomi laugh jovially when Hinata slams Neji's head into a white fluffy rug.

Neji just grins because 'You're straddling me. I knew you'd come around, Hinata-chan'.

Neji's nose is almost broken by the time he has to drop her off at her anger management session.

Joshua shakes his head.

"And to think you were making progress," he says.

Hinata flips him off, because 'Fuck you and your anthologies of progress, Josh'.

::

Madara seems overly eccentric as she reports for duty. Maybe because it's a Saturday or because, last night, he might have been laid, but the grins he sends her are wider each time.

Izuna stops by to water Izuna, and Kin from Accounting stops by to flirt with her.

Hinata just stares, because 'I'm a girl, Kin', and takes a sip of coffee. Kin smiles and winks, but in the end Hinata rushes out of her office and into Madara's.

"To hide," she explains.

Madara's paying her too much, but she gets the job done, so he let's it be.

She hasn't seen her car in a few days, and it's quite suspicious since she remembers throwing the keys on the coffee table, but it's parked in the driveway and cleaner than she had bought it. Sasuke stands next to it, a cheesy grin on his face, and just maybe she's ready to forgive him.

::

Sunday rolls around again and Ita-mama is more than pleased to see Hinata in a dress. It's flowery and ends just above her knees, but it's a dress no less, and her baby looks like a supermodel.

"What about the Vans?" she asks.

"Don't push it," Hinata says.

::

Monday is a working day, and Madara laughs because 'Hinata, your hair is green'.

She just grins, and slaps his head because it's like she does most of the work in this place sometimes. His voice is more of a wheeze, and Josh from anger management says to control her anger, so she merely laughs along with him.

Somehow, in the next ten minutes, Obito passes through and laughs at her hair, too, but returns later on with the Same-Shade-of-Green Sasuke in tow. Hinata is the one laughing now, because it was Miko-mama who forced them down and applied the die, and it's more than funny because Sasuke's red face and spiky green hair make him look like a tomato.

"For the record," he drawls, "I make a very sexy tomato."

Hinata just sips on her coffee until they all leave her tiny office, watering Izuna a few times.

When they head over to Walmart, Sasuke laughs again, because 'You look like Zetsu'.

"Seriously, Hinata, your hair is green. Might wanna get it checked out."

Gaara's in today, but he's talking to some girl with brown hair. She feels her own choppy locks and frowns when she sees Zetsu a few aisles down. Menma just shakes his head.

::

Hinata doesn't do laundry the next day.

Ita-mama is more or less depressed; Madara is happy she's actually on time to her job, and Izuna just wants to be watered.

She files some stuff, sends a few emails, and laughs with Kakashi and Rin from Marketing. Kakashi laughs boisterously while slapping Rin's back, muttering something or the other about youth in between sentences.

Kin from Accounting just so happens to be passing by.

"Why Hinata, I haven't seen you lately."

"Hehe, yeah. I tend to avoid you, Kin from Accounting."

Hinata is nothing but blunt.

::

There is a meeting on Wednesday.

Hinata hands Madara a few folders and notes, connects a projector, and dances to the music the models use to walk down the catwalk. Her green hair – "Turquoise, Sasuke, turquoise." – flits around her head while Madara throws her a few looks, about to burst out laughing.

He pays her enough. Besides, he muses, she makes for great entertainment.

::

Hiashi stares, but it's not her fault he's a few days too early to pick her up.

"I just came to drop something off," he says, and the smile twitching his lips is infectious. He hands her a phone, for the old one she used to attack Neji with, and Hitomi waves from the car.

Hinata replies – a subtle wave of her hand – but it's enough, and she smiles rightly from the passenger seat.

"Hitomi says I should try to get you more."

"You couldn't if you tried. I'm an enigma," she says.

He smiles and pats her head, and Hinata calls out when he's halfway to the car.

"Hey old man?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell Neji I'll see him soon. And you're doing a pretty okay job, by the way."

His grin is a reply in itself.


	3. Chapter 3

has anyone seen Kia-B? bruh, i is looking for you.

thank you dear beta Juri.D.P

guest, I view your concern. The Sasuhina is upon us now. throw a party, get laid, eat some cake. Thanks for the reviews y'all.

* * *

.

3. **if you're down, i'll take it slow**

.

.

"Sasuke's teaching me how to ride a skateboard," Hinata says.

She's in a pair of shorts, really short shorts, and Sasuke can't find it in himself to call her chicken legs. He chances gripping her thighs, and he gets away with only a slap on the head. It's better than what Menma receives for calling her a size zero sex bomb - he'd appeared at his house with a black eye and a boner to sport.

Madara shakes his head - _i __need those reports done by Wednesday, lovely_ - and she's slapping at his head again, "I do all your work for you, pig."

Itachi casually sits on a garden chair, sipping green tee and occasionally wincing when the tubes fall out of Hinata's nose. "You should be more careful, Hinata," he says, "or that hospital will be awaiting your arrival. "

Hinata just gives him a glare while Izuna holds Izuna and laughs; Obito joins in while Shisui shouts words of encouragement like,

"You can do it, Hinata!" and "I have faith in your abilities."

Sasuke's left trying to figure out how she can be better than him in the span of two hours.

.

.

Hinata's back at work on Tuesday morning.

She looks like shit dressed in a pair of sweatpants, a sweatshirt, and bags under her eyes, but Madara is too happy being alive to comment. She throws a couple of files at him and drop kicks Kin from Accounting and glares at her coffee mug because the stupid doctors had said she can't have caffeine and almost mauls Izuna with her oxygen tank.

"Why won't you fucking propose!" she yells.

"Just fucking ask me to marry you already, Izuna. We can fucking go to Vegas even, " she yells some more and glares at him.

Madara's sitting under his desk and playing Kim Kardashian at this point; sometimes Hinata is too fucking scary.

.

.

Izuna does some investigating and finds out that Hinata has a crush on him.

He declares this at dinner and everyone gives him a WTF look. Fuga-papa scoffing, in disdain, says, "It took you long enough."

Sasuke fixes a glare of abhorrence on him throughout dinner, and, at night, he can feel eyes on him from his window, and who the hell scales windows to glare at people?

Hinata still looks like shit the next morning but it's the silent type of suffering she goes through today, and maybe he feels a little bad for laughing when she asked for a wedding ring.

She hands in Madara's reports early and even buys Kin coffee, and doesn't drop an f-bomb all day. It's scarier than when she's pissed off. Izuna thinks he should apologise and spends six hours biting his nails and crying and nervously sweating and ignoring his phone calls, but, after all, this deliberation Hinata stops by and gives him a few reports.

"Give these to Madara," she says, "I couldn't find him all day."

Madara's still in his office playing Kim Kardashian and eating rice crackers to stay alive.

.

.

Sasuke has mastered the glare of hatred.

Fuga-papa weeps tears of pride while Miko-mama nods in satisfaction. Izuna would have been proud if it wasn't focused on him.

He doesn't know what he's done. Shisui just laughs and chokes and says he'll figure it all out soon, being the genius that he is - but it's been two days and Sasuke is not relenting and Izuna still has no clue why.

He receives a letter later on - "Who the hell still sends letters?" - and what's written inside sheds some light on the situation.

_Sasuke loves Hinata,_ it says.

Izuna ignores it for a few hours and watches Boondocks and ANTM, and he's about to shove a spoonful of Fruitloops into his mouth when he realises what it says.

"Oh hell no!" he yells. "What the fuck? Sasuke? Since when? Oh fuck, no, Hinata will beat his ass!"

Hinata arrives two hours later and glares in disgust when she sees someone has eaten her Fruitloops.

.

.

"I am here to teach you how to win Hinata over," Izuna tells Sasuke.

He's in some professor get up with a pair of huge glasses on his face but Sasuke is too busy alternating between glaring at him and texting one of his many girlfriends, and he wonders why Hinata kicks his balls.

"Be honest with her," he says.

Sasuke glares.

"Or you could dump your girlfriends to show your love?"

Sasuke glares more.

"What the hell, man? Go fucking buy her chocolate or something then."

Sasuke jumps up and grins. "Thanks man! You don't totally suck, since you look like me."

It's Izuna's turn to glare.

.

.

"Hey babe," Sasuke says.

Hinata exacts her violence. Punches are thrown and balls are kicked and Sasuke's sparkles are dimmed, and he's still staring up her dress. Hinata kicks him once more before settling on the couch and shoveling Fruitloops into her mouth. She looks like a racoon. Sasuke won't tell her this.

Instead, he throws himself on her lap and huddles closer to her body, and he smirks in satisfaction when she doesn't pull his hair out. _Progress,_ inner Sasuke screams.

"You are an idiot," she says matter of factly.

"I'm your idiot," he counters.

She snorts out laughter as Sasuke deliberates hiding in a hole. Or a ditch. Or moving accros the country and changing his name to Celia.

"Uchiwhore. You're not so bad a friend."

His face is sour.

.

.

"The doctor said I shouldn't waste my time with stupidity," Hinata says.

She's glaring at a sparkling Sasuke, who's flirting with an unassuming nurse. She wonders why Hiashi let him tag along; he's stupidity embodied.

"Sasuke, can you sit your ass down and pay attention to my ailment? Don't make me bitch slap you."

He sits. He knows she'll do it.

He guesses it's better than nothing; at least she's paying him attention. She hasn't spoken about Izuna in a few days, so he has a chance.

Neji pulls up with Bobby Shmurda set on the highest volume as Hinata climbs into the back seat and forces Sasuke to take the passenger seat.

"To interact with Neji," she says.


End file.
